For example, the patent literature 1 discloses a conventional internal combustion engine provided with a turbocharger. The internal combustion engine includes an intercooler that cools supercharged intake air and an EGR cooler that cools EGR gas introduced into an intake channel upstream of a compressor. The amount of EGR gas is controlled to prevent water condensation in the intercooler and the EGR cooler.